Cleansing the skin is a personal hygiene problem not always easily solved. Of course, the common procedure of washing the skin with soap and water works well, but at times may be either unavailable or inconvenient to use. While soap and water could be used to clean the perianal region after defecation for example, such a procedure would be extremely burdensome. Dry tissue products are therefore the most commonly used post-defecation anal cleansing product. These dry tissue products are usually referred to as "toilet tissue" or "toilet paper."
The perianal skin is marked by the presence of fine folds and wrinkles (sulci) and by hair follicles which make the perianal region one of the more difficult anatomical areas to cleanse. During defecation, fecal matter is excreted through the anus and tends to accumulate in hard to reach locations such as around the base of hairs and in the sulci of the skin's surface. As the fecal matter dehydrates upon exposure to the air, or upon contact with an absorbent cleansing implement such as tissue paper, it adheres more tenaciously to the skin and hair, thus making subsequent removal of the remaining dehydrated soil even more difficult.
Failure to remove fecal matter from the anal area can have a deleterious effect on personal hygiene. The fecal matter remaining on the skin after post-defecation cleansing has a high bacterial and viral content, is malodorous and is generally dehydrated. These characteristics increase the likelihood of perianal disorders and cause personal discomfort (e.g., itching, irritation, chafing, etc.). Further, the residual fecal matter stains undergarments and causes unpleasant odors to emanate from the anal region. Thus, the consequences of inadequate perianal cleansing are clearly unattractive.
For those individuals suffering from anal disorders such as pruritis ani, hemorrhoids, fissures, cryptitis, or the like, the importance of adequate perianal cleansing takes on heightened significance. Perianal disorders are usually characterized by openings in the skin through which the bacteria and viruses in the residual fecal matter can readily enter. Those people afflicted with anal disorders must, therefore, achieve a high degree of perianal cleansing after defecation or risk the likely result that their disorders will be aggravated by the bacteria and viruses remaining on the skin.
At the same time anal disorder sufferers face more severe consequences from insufficient post defecation cleaning, they have greater difficulty in achieving a satisfactory level of soil removal. Anal disorders generally render the perianal region extremely sensitive and attempts to remove fecal matter from this region by wiping with even normal wiping pressure causes pain and can further irritate the skin. Attempts to improve soil removal by increasing the wiping pressure can result in intense pain. Conversely, attempts to minimize discomfort by reducing the wiping pressure result in an increased amount of residual fecal matter left on the skin.
Conventional toilet tissue products used for anal cleaning are essentially dry, low density tissue papers that rely exclusively on mechanical processes to remove fecal matter from the perianal skin. These conventional products are rubbed against the perianal skin, typically with a pressure of about 1 psi (7 kilopascals) and basically scrape or abrade the fecal matter from the skin. After the first few wipes, the upper portion of the soil layer is removed because the wiping process is able to overcome the soil-soil cohesive forces that exist within the fecal matter. A cleavage is thereby created in the soil layer itself with the upper portion of the fecal layer being removed and the lower portion of the soil remaining adhered to the perianal skin.
Conventional tissue products are absorbent and with each successive wipe the fecal matter becomes increasingly dehydrated, causing it to adhere more tenaciously to the perianal skin and hair and making its removal difficult in the extreme. Pressing the tissue forcefully against the perianal skin will remove more of the fecal matter but is intensely pail for people suffering from anal disorders and can excoriate even normal perianal skin, potentially causing irritation, inflammation, pain, bleeding, and infection.
To improve perianal cleaning, wipes have been developed that are kept in some sort of dispenser and are typically soaked in a reservoir of a moistening solution. Examples of such products include wipes that are often used to clean babies after bowel movements and can have other additives in the moistening solution to soothe the skin. These wipes can have permanent wet strength such that they are not flushable. Also, these prior wipes are often too wet to dry the skin and tend to have a "cold" feel. There is also a lack of consistency in terms of the moisture content of each of the wipes.
Moistenable dry tissue products have also been used in perianal cleaning. These moistenable tissue products usually have temporary wet strength such that they are flushable. However, the users of these products have to wet the tissue which can be inconvenient. It is also difficult to get appropriate moisture levels on such products. Also, the temporary wet strength of such products is typically inadequate and needs to be improved.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide products for perianal cleaning that: (1) have consistent levels of moistening solution; (2) can have adequate temporary wet strength so as to be flushable; (3) have an adequate, consistent moisture level to provide effective cleaning; and (4) remain essentially dry until used for cleaning purposes.